l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Naka Tokei
Naka Tokei had led a very interesting life. He was born Otaku Tokei '''into the Otaku family of the Unicorn Clan, but left when his brother, Otaku Morito, was cast from the clan. as '''Morito Tokei he spent the years of the Clan War following his brother and learning from none other than Grand Master of the Elements Naka Kuro. For years, he was cast from Ningen-do and wandered through the Spirit Realms, until he finally returned to Rokugan as Naka Tokei. Family Otaku Tokei was the younger son of Imperial Magistrate Otaku Tetsuko, brother of Otaku Morito, Way of the Unicorn, p. 64 and had a younger sister. Riding Yari (Soul of the Empire flavor) Otaku Tokei Early years The brothers were upset that males in the Otaku family were less than the females, but Tokei was not as bitter as Morito about the exclusion they suffered at the hands of the Otaku. Tokei was weak and sickly, and his brother Morito was protective of him, beating any bullies who harassed Tokei. Once Tokei fell into a river, and Morito risked his own life to drag him to their shore. Unexpected Allies, p. 105 Exile from the Unicorn Tokei grew up with his older brother Morito, who was fascinated with the Shiotome and the Otaku steeds. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 64-65 Eventually, in 1124 Fealty and Freedom, p. 75 Morito snuck into the Otaku stables and attempted to ride one of the great battle steeds. The steed did not recognize its rider and attempted quickly to throw Morito, fighting with the young man and breaking its leg in the process. Morito was immediately cast out of the Otaku family by his own mother, and Tokei, who felt guilty about his brother's fate, decided to share his punishment. Taking the name Morito Tokei, he joined his brother in his exile from their clan. The pair wandered Rokugan for many years as ronin, vowing to never return to the Otaku and looking for a daimyo who would have them in his service. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 65-66 Life as a ronin They lived the lives of mercenaries, knowing no loyalty but to the koku and to one another. Fate of the Grand Master, by Rich Wulf Some said his proximity to the spirit world had driven him mad. Tokei slept fitfully and muttering words. He spoke passively to others and often lapsed into uncomfortable silences when he was in groups. Clan War: The Clans, p. 62 Tokei was a friend of another famous ronin, Dairya. Clan Letter to Toturi's Army (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) He practiced magic under the guidance of Isawa Uona. Call Upon the Wind (Crimson and Jade flavor) Morito Tokei During the Clan War, Tokei attracted the attention of Naka Kuro, who took him as an apprentice Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf three years after Tokei had been outcast. During this meeting Tokei decided to be known as Morito Tokei. Tokei begged Morito to join him, but Morito only laughed, because there was no profit in enlightenment. While the Great Clans were preparing for the unavoidable battle to control Otosan Uchi, Tokei fought in the Battle of Doro Crossroads under the command of Dairya, with the Lion army winning the day against a Shadowlands army, a Phoenix army and the Toturi's Army. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 46-49 The Grand Master In the Month of the Dog of 1128, after several years of teachings, Time of the Void, p. 99 suddenly and without warning Kuro dismissed Tokei, saying he would teach him no more. Soon thereafter Kuro left the ranks of Toturi's Army. Disappearence Toturi ordered the young shugenja to assist in the defense of Nanashi Mura to occupy his troubled mind. Tokei pondered with his brother and Toku how to defend the village from an incoming oni horde. Fortunes & Winds, p. 4 In winter of 1128 Tokei fought against the Yogo Junzo's Army, defending the village against The Maw and an army of oni. Solely by his powerful magic was Nanashi Mura saved, but the energies he released apparently consumed him, as he disappeared without a trace Time of the Void, p. 101 Four Winds, p. 34 after he cast the spell Not This Day. Fortunes & Winds, p. 5 Creation of the Onisu In truth, both he and The Maw were thrown into Jigoku by the spell's energy. Tokei was tortured by The Maw in the depths of the Realm of Evil. To mitigate the pain, Tokei willed himself into unconsciousness. However, his doing so created a small opening between Spirit Realms that allowed a stream of power to flow from the very depths of Jigoku into the Realm of Dreams. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 147 With magic stolen from him, Daigotsu would create the Onisu, a blend of oni and baku, pure nigthmares. Fortunes & Winds, p. 35 Rescued Matsu Hiroru, the White Ninja, who had become a gaki after he entered a gate to Gaki-do in Amaterasu's Furnace in his search of Doji Shizue's soul, sensed the presence of Tokei, his former comrade in Toturi's Army. Hiroru ventured into Jigoku to rescue his old friend, The Legion of the Dead: The White Ninja Fortunes & Winds, pp. 30-31 moving the shugenja to Gaki-do, where Hiroru remained, leaving Tokei alone. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 37-38 Journeying the Spirit Realms A mujina tricked Tokei in Sakkaku, Fortunes & Winds, p. 43 Emma-O, the Fortune of Death, moved him from the melancholy wastes of Meido Fortunes & Winds, p. 51 to Yomi. Naka Kuro, his former master, met him and told he had dragged Tokei from Jigoku to him, because the ronin shugenja had to be taught. Tokei was prepared to learn the lessons needed to replace Kuro as Grand Master of the Elements. Kuro moved his student to Tengoku, to meet the Elemental Dragons. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 55-56 The Grand Master of the Elements The ronin once known as Morito Tokei had become the Grand Master of Elements and renamed Naka Tokei, before he arrived the Tengoku's Gates, guarded by Okura no Oni. He was not allowed to pass, as the other Grand Master before him. Fortunes & Winds, p. 65 When Tokei moved to Chikushudo a hare told him he was not welcomed, as the one who created the Onisu. Fortunes & Winds, p. 79 The next realm was Toshigoku, the Realm of Eternal Slaughter. There he talked with Tsuno Nintai, and saw the bloodthirsty Tsuno, travelers of the realms, practicing against the spirits of the samurai. Before he left, Nintai warned Tokei that Jigoku had still a hold on Tokei. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 87-88 In Yume-do Tokei confronted Hakai, the Onisu of Death and destruction. Hakai told how Daigotsu had corrupted Baku, the spirits of Dreams, channelling the power of Jigoku through Tokei's corpse, making the Onisu. Tokei enraged destroyed Hakai, despite he also had learned the Onisu would be restored by the Dark Lork anyway. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 95-96 The journey took thirty one years. Seeds of War, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Toturi Miyako Tokei believed to have been killed during the battle at Nanashi Mura, but his return to the mortal realm near the Vigilant Keep of the Monkey was witnessed by Toturi Miyako. Tokei took Miyako as his student. Tokei had crossed Yume-do to Ningen-do through the dreams of Miyako. The Grand Master told her his story. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 105-106 Test of Emerald Championship In 1158 Tokei was in Kyuden Seppun watching the Emerald Championship, and the defeat of his pupil Miyako. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Test of the Jade Champion In 1159 Tokei came to the preparations of the contest just to meet Yasuki Hachi. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman In a village in the vicinity of Otosan Uchi Tokei sensed a Elemental Terror of Void. He quickly traveled and killed it. Tokei realized he was lured there by a distraction. Test of the Jade Champion, Part II, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Forewarning to the Dragon Clan Tokei met the Dragon Clan Champion's son, Togashi Satsu, and told him a dark forewarning of the Dragon's downfall. This danger was prevented by Satsu. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Son of Naka Tokei Three months after the Jade Tournament Asahina Sekawa met in a temple with Naka Tokei, and a three years old child, called Nizomi. This child was the result of Naka Tokei's travel in other Realms; either Nizomi or Tokei held all the pain, agony, and darkness the Grand Master experienced through this journey. Tokei put Nizomi under the protection of the Jade Champion. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Aid of the Grand Master Tokei discovered the Tsuno had used connections between the Realm of Slaughter, where they dwelling, and the Mortal Realm to attack by surprise and quickly retreat. Aid of the Grand Master (Dark Allies flavor) Toturi Tsudao was pursuing the Tsuno in the Shinomen Forest when the Grand Master went to her basecamp to advise her about their capabilities. Tokei created a magical portal with visions showing the Tsuno were torturing the sleeping Naga, and using their pain to transport themselves across Rokugan. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Water Dragon (Dark Allies flavor) Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159, during the Fall of Otosan Uchi, Tokei aided the defense of the city. When Daigotsu barricaded himself in the Imperial Palace, activating the ancient wards that protected the Forbidden Palace from any without Hantei blood. The palace was surrounded by Lion forces, led by Matsu Nimuro. They could do nothing but wait until one of the Four Winds arrived, as the wards had been modified to include those of Toturi blood. When Toturi Tsudao arrived through a portal provided by the naga Ghedai, Tokei explained to her that she had to enter alone. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Megumi Tokei guided Miyako in 1160 when she faced Daidoji Megumi. Megumi had been possessed by the vengeful spirit of Dairya and assassinated Seppun Toshiken. Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi faced off against Megumi but lost, loosing his left eye. Miyako saved Noritoshi's life by using one of Lady Doji's Tears to drive away Megumi. It became apparent after an attack on Kyuden Kakita that Tokei had been aware of the imminent attack and had also advised Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi to bring an addition legion of Emerald Magistrates to protect the palace. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Assassination Plot In 1165 a sicked Naka Tokei visited Toku Torid-e, seeking Koto's fathers, but they had been called to attend the Imperial Court. Tokei decided to see Toturi Miyako to tell her a great danger at Court. Koto's sister was stationed at Toshi Ranbo with the First Legion to keep the order after the fire that had consumed part of the city. Koto came to the stables to give Tokei a horse for his travel, when a woman assassin appeared and stabbed him in the belly. Tokei arrived killing the intruder and healed Koto. They did not know who had sent the assassin. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Iuchiban The killer was a bloodspeaker, Asahina Kikui, who under Iuchiban's command tried to kill all the family of the Monkey Champion. The heartless knew Toku had received many years ago a piece of his heart from Naka Kuro, and sought to destroy any who could bear to it. Enemy of my Enemy, Part One, by Rich Wulf The failure was instrumental in the fall of Iuchiban. Kusatte Iru Tokei was resting in a lake near Vigilant Keep of the Monkey, when Satsu reached him, asking guidance. The Kusatte Iru marched toward Kyuden Isawa, as Iuchiban's distraction while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans. They decided to fight the menace that drew the Isawa castle, and let the defenders of the Phoenix lands to face alone Iuchiban. The four available members of the Council and Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Satsu and Isawa Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Facing Hakai In 1167 Naka Tokei went to Shiro Morito to see the unsouled corpse of Asahina Nizomi and met his brother, Morito. It had been forty years since the brothers had last seen each other. Nizomi and Asahina Keitaro had been chasing a group of Bloodspeakers when they faced Hakai, the Onisu of Death. They barely escaped, but the Onisu kept Nizomi's soul with it. Morito helped Tokei dressing as the Grand Master and going into a cave to face Hakai without weapons and magic. The soul of Nizomi was within a white sphere. Hakai had the aid of Akuma no Oni, that was able to reach the mortal realm only in that cave. Akuma easily subdued disguised Morito. Tokei was near his brother, and when Hakai discovered the trap, attacked the Onisu from the back and retrieved the soul of his son. A powerful bloodied Nizomi raised and with Tokei made a ritual that destroyed the Onisu. Akuma retreated from the cave, fleeing to the safety of Jigoku rather than face their combined power. After the battle, Morito offered a good steed to Tokei and told him that sometimes he thought that maybe it would have been a good idea to follow Tokei when he went with Naka Kuro and joined the ronin army led by Toturi. Demon's Time Hakai had betrayed Daigotsu, turned against the Tsuno, and refused to aid Iuchiban, but failed in his personal bid for power. The Onisu claimed that the time of demons serving mortals was at an end, following The Maw example, and allying Akuma to reach his goal. Hakai had wished to bind Nizomi and Tokei to its will, adding their power to its own. A subtle war in the Shadowlands between human Losts and demonic Oni Lords was ongoing, and Tokei realized it. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman Nizomi's True During several years Tokei had a shadow in his soul, he was afraid that Nizomi or him could be the dark part of Morito Tokei's soul. He gave Nizomi to the Asahina Sekawa to be trained, distancing himself so that, if the need arose, Nizomi could stop him. From Hakai he learned that the Elemental Dragons split his soul into two beings, for shared pain divided. Like all mortals, both were evil, and both were good. From that day the spirit of Tokei was free of this shadow. City of Remembrance This year Tokei went with his son Nizomi to the City of Remembrance, a place favored by the Dragons. The Grand Master did not know the reason behind it. They entered the Temple of the Seven Dragons and met Agasha Miyoshi, who briefly explained its history. The Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai and Kitsu Katsuko also talked with them. Inside the temple Tokei was able to summon Ryoken, the emissary of the Elemental Dragons. The Dragon did not answered Tokei about the link shared between Dragons and the City. Tokei did not know that Ryoken sent words to five mortals in this place after the Kami fell, and the humans became the first Oracles to walk a land that would be known as Rokugan. Death of his family In 1170 his brother Morito died, War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon supposedly from a bandit attack. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Tokei never knew that in his last words Morito regreted his chosen way, and asked Tokei's forgiveness. It happened shortly after Nizomi had been targeted and killed as part of Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman See also * Morito Tokei/Meta * Morito Tokei/CW Meta * Naka Tokei/Meta External Links * Morito Tokei (Imperial) * Naka Tokei Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Naka Tokei Exp2 (Hidden City) Category:Ronin Category:Grand Masters Otaku Tokei Category:Prophets